


Till Death Do Us Part

by hamburr_fangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's Messed Up, Death, Don't Fall for the Light-Hearted Description, Grave digging, Grim Reaper Aaron Burr, Grim Reapers, I Killed John Laurens, Like Seriously Messed Up, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Obsessive Behavior, Oopsie Dasiy, Possessive Behavior, Slurs, Stabbing, This is Like the Darkest Thing I've Ever Written, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/pseuds/hamburr_fangirl
Summary: Alexander grinned, clutching his hands tightly. "I'll follow you until death!" He said eagerly.The reaper quirked a brow. "Was that a pun?"





	1. Thomas Pinckney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story idea is not mine, I found it on Tumblr. Also, Alexander's kinda ooc.

Alexander first saw him when he was only five years old. An elder woman, named Mrs. Dunya, that lived next door received a visitor, a handsome young man that seemed to be in his early twenties. Alexander watched with wide eyes as the man spoke soft words to Mrs. Dunya.

Her eyes blinked in surprise, her mouth opened slightly. The man smiled sadly, before gesturing his hand inside, no doubt asking if he could enter. Alexander sucked in a breath when he saw Mrs. Dunya let him in with tears in her eyes.

Only a few minutes later, the man exited the house, gently shutting the door behind him. Alexander stared with wide curious eyes as he walked down the street and disappeared.

Mrs. Dunya was found dead the next day. Died of natural causes it seemed. Her funeral was held soon after and as Alexander sat there with his mother and father, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to the man who had visited just a day earlier.

He wondered who he was and if they would meet again.

They did, nearly fifteen years later, but not face to face. Alexander was just walking down the busy streets of New York when a man suddenly dashed out onto the road.

"Look out!" Alexander shouted but it was too late and the man was struck by a car. Everything seemed to slow down, people screamed in horror, the car stopped and the man's body tumbled down the road and to a stop.

Alexander took a step forward but froze when he saw the young man he'd seen almost fifteen years ago kneeling beside the injured. Alexander watched in silent shock as the man placed a gentle hand on the victim's shoulder, murmuring soft words.

The injured man looked up at the other, tears falling from his eyes. He stammered some words out while the young man just regarded him sadly. Alexander watched as the young man opened his mouth and kissed the injured man directly on the lips.

He choked on his own spit, face flushing. The young man deepened the kiss and Alexander looked away, face bright red. He peeked a glance back and was surprised to see the injured man's body had gone limp and the young man from before was nowhere to be seen.

Alexander frowned. What strange man.

It wasn't until a week later did Alexander hear the news of the man's death. Blood loss it seemed.

The third time Alexander saw him, he actually talked to him. He was at his college, sitting on a bench just studying for an upcoming test. He was interrupted by a scream. His eyes widened and he immediately rushed to it, wondering what the hell it was.

He came across a crowd, all staring up a building. He followed their gazes and immediately knew what was causing them distress. There was someone standing on the roof. People were shouting up at them, begging them to come down. Alexander didn't know what to do. Was this person really going to commit suicide in front of all these people?

"Poor soul."

Alexander stiffened and a shiver went down his spine at the sound of the smooth voice. He turned his head, shocked to see the young man he'd seen twice before staring up mournfully.

"It's too soon..." He muttered, eyes filled with sorrow. "Far too soon..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexander asked, but was ignored.

"Death," the man said. "The fall shall kill him. Death by suicide."

As soon as the man said that, the person took the last step forward and fell to the ground. People screamed with horror and Alexander looked away, but the sound of his body hitting the earth would forever haunt him. When he opened his eyes once more, the man was gone and the person on the ground was dead.

Death by suicide. Just like the man had said.

After that day, Alexander couldn't stop thinking about him. He haunted his dreams, sometimes he thought he saw him in the most obscure places. Alexander couldn't focus on his studies because his thoughts kept straying away.

The more Alexander thought about it, the more connections he made and the more questions he had. For instance, the man always seemed to be around death. First Mrs. Dunya, then that man who was hit by the car and finally the person who'd jumped off that building.

Alexander became so curious that he researched whatever he could think of that would explain this strange man. Sadly, he got nothing. None of his search results made any sense. Seeing as the Internet was no help, Alexander decided to turn to his long-time friend John Laurens. He was a big mythology/history buff. He'd probably know at least something.

"John!" Alexander called, running up to the man.

"Alexander." He said, grinning. "What's up?"

"I have a question."

John quirked a brow. "What about?"

"What do you call a person that always seems to be around death?"

John looked terribly confused. "Um, what?"

"Like, a person that whenever they're around someone seems to die," Alexander explained.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question!" Alexander said, annoyed. John raised his hands in defense.

"Alright alright," John said. "I'd assume like a grim reaper or something. If we're talking mythology that is."

Alexander gaped. That had to be it. The man knew that that guy on the roof would die from the fall, and once he did, he just disappeared.

"Thanks John!" He cried before racing off to his dorm.

"Alexander wait-"

But Alexander was already gone.

It didn't take long for Alexander to become obsessed. He researched all he could about grim reapers, trying to see if there was any way to communicate. Alexander was sad to see that there wasn't. According to myth, reapers only appeared when someone was about to die. He stared at the info, wondering how he could meet this apparent reaper once more. His eyes lit up. A hospital! Surely a reaper would hang around there. Packing his books, he raced out of his dorm and ran to the nearest hospital.

"Hello." A young woman greeted, smiling gently.

Alexander smiled back. "Hello miss. A friend of mine was enrolled here."

"I see. Name?"

Alexander froze. "Um," He racked his brain for a name. James Madison! He was always in the hospital right? "Madison. James Madison."

"Ah yes. He's right here."

Alexander let out a sigh of relief. Thank god Madison was actually here. "Thank you."

He turned on his heel, ready to leave but the receptionist called out to him.

"Wait." She said, causing him to freeze.

"Y-Yes...?"

She smiled in amusement. "I haven't told you the room number yet."

Alexander stared wide-eyed, before laughing awkwardly. "O-Oh yeah. Sorry. My friends do say I'm a bit scatterbrained."

The receptionist chuckled. "Room 106 sir."

"Thank you."

With that, Alexander turned and walked away swiftly.

It didn't take long for him to find the supposed reaper. He was simply wandering around when he saw him. A hospital door was open and Alexander caught a glimpse of a young man who seemed to be in his twenties with rich brown skin and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

He was holding a sickly woman's hand, speaking softly, massaging her hand gently. The woman had tears in her eyes and as Alexander inched closer, he could make out their words.

"I am afraid it's your time."

The woman's eyes were glassy. "My husband... will I see him...?"

"Yes of course."

"Then I'm ready."

The man closed his eyes. "I wish you a safe journey."

Alexander watched with wide eyes as the reaper leaned down and gently placed his lips on the woman's.

"Tha...ank... yo...u..." The woman's eyes slid shut and the reaper placed the woman's hand down beside her. There was silence for a moment, the reaper's head bowed. However a second later, he raised it and stood, calmly dusting himself off.

"E-Excuse me," Alexander said, walking into the room. The reaper turned, obviously surprised.

"You're a, you're a reaper right?" Alexander said excitedly. The man took a step back.

"What? Why can you see me?" He said, stumbling backward in shock. Alexander grinned and waved.

"Greetings sir! So, you're a reaper right?" He asked again

The reaper glared at him. "Who are you?" He asked, ignoring the question.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton."

The reaper's eyes narrowed. "How many times have you seen me?"

"Four times I think? I first saw you when I was only five years old. You took away Mrs. Dunya."

At the reaper's blank look, Alexander frowned. "You don't remember her?"

"I reap millions of souls in less then two days. I definitely do not remember everyone." He said flatly.

"Oh."

A silence fell over them.

"Have you had a brush with Death before?" The reaper asked suddenly.

Alexander stared. "Yeah. I was almost hit by a truck when I was four, but my mom pulled me away in time. And then there was the time we both got sick and she died but I didn't. OH! There was also that one time when a boat I was on caught fire and we were pretty far away from shore - I just barely got away. And there was the bank robbery where I got shot in the hip but survived with little to no serious damage." Alexander stopped and thought. "Yes, I think that's all of them."

The reaper groaned. "That explains it then."

"What? The fact that I can see you?"

"A human that brushes with Death often sees a reaper for a few years at most." The reaper sighed. "But with the number of times you've been touched by Death." The reaper laughed bitterly. "You'll likely be seeing reapers for the rest of your life."

"That's fine with me!" Alexander said cheerfully. "That just means I'll get to see your gorgeous face more often."

Alexander was fascinated to see color rising in the reaper's cheeks.

The reaper coughed awkwardly. "Yes well, I really must be going." He mumbled before disappearing.

"See you later Mr. Reaper!"

Alexander grinned, happy to have confirmed who the mystery man was. However, now he had a whole bunch of new questions. Like, how did he reap souls? How could Alexander see him more often? After all, that reaper was freaking gorgeous. He was kinda cute too, him blushing from a compliment and all.

With a large happy grin on his face, Alexander walked out of the hospital and back to his dorm.

Once back in the safety of his dorm, Alexander began to think of how he could see the reaper again. He couldn't always go to the hospital, after all, Madison wasn't there twenty-four seven so that wouldn't work. And Alexander certainly couldn't predict where someone will die. After some thinking, the answer became evident.

He'd just have to kill people himself!

He'd have to be careful though. If he got caught and was thrown in jail he'd never get to his reaper again.

Alexander paused. Since when was that man his reaper? Alexander shrugged. Well, even if the reaper wasn't exactly his, that wouldn't stop Alexander from courti-seeing him. Alexander sat at his desk, wondering who he should kill first. He decided not to stress about it too much. He was sure that it would come to him eventually.

He was right. It only took two days for Alexander to spot his first victim.

Thomas Pinckney. He was a perfect first victim. Frail and weak, Hell he even admired him! Alexander could use that much to his advantage.

It wasn't hard to find Pinckney. He was right where he always was. In the library.

"Hello, Thomas." Alexander greeted pleasantly. The young man looked up in surprise, staring at Alexander with wide eyes.

"O-Oh!" He stammered. "Mr Alexander Hamilton."

Alexander grinned. "I was wondering if you wanted to study together tomorrow."

Alexander internally smirked at the hopeful look in Pinckney's eyes.

"I would love to!" He said, smiling. "When and where?"

"I was thinking that cafe downtown? At five o'clock?" Alexander leaned on the table and batted his eyes, smiling. He watched with satisfaction as Pinckney began to blush.

"U-Um sure!" Pinckney looked down at his hands that were placed on his lap. Alexander pushed off the table.

"Awesome! See you then!"

He turned on his heel and left, grinning with excitement. He couldn't wait to see his reaper again!

The next day came in what seemed like a flash. Alexander walked to Pinckney's dorm, his switchblade heavy in his pocket. He knocked on the door and waited for Pinckney to answer.

"A-Alexander." The man said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Thomas." He said, grinning as seductively as possible. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Let's head out!"

"John!" Pinckney called. "I'm heading out now."

"See ya, Thomas." Pinckney's roommate John Adams called back. "Have fun!"

Alexander grabbed Pinckney's arm and lead him away, eager to see his reaper as soon as possible.

The study date went fine. They chatted over some coffee and shared ideas. Honestly, though, Pinckney was nearly unbearable. Alexander didn't know how Adams could live with the guy. Yeah, Alexander wasn't going to regret a thing. They walked home after a few hours and Alexander knew this was his time.

"Come on Thomas," Alexander said, tugging him into an alleyway. Pinckney followed him nervously.

"Alexander, I don't think this is a good idea..." He looked around, practically clinging to him. "Isn't this where a lot of gangs and stuff hang out?"

"We'll be fine," Alexander said. "This is a shortcut to the dorms. I use it all the time and I've never been jumped."

Pinckney still seemed nervous but he followed. Once they were deep enough in the alleyway, Alexander pushed Pinckney against the wall.

"A-Alexander!" Pinckney squealed.

Alexander looked up at him through his lashes. Leaning up to his ear, Alexander whispered; "The real reason I brought you here, was because I wanted a more, private place."

Pinckney shivered and Alexander grinned. Still keeping Pinckney pinned, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his knife.

"Thanks for this," Alexander whispered, before plunging the knife straight into Pinckney's gut. He pulled away slightly, feeling glee consume at the look of shock and betrayal on Pinckney's face as well as the thought of his reaper appearing. Alexander pushed the knife up, enjoying the way Pinckney spat out blood. He took a step back, pulling the knife out as he did and watched Pinckney slid to the ground.

Suddenly, the reaper appeared right beside Pinckney, confusion on his face.

"What...?" He muttered, looking at Pinckney's dying form. "He wasn't supposed to die for another forty years."

"Hello, reaper," Alexander said.

The reaper groaned. "Don't tell me-" One look at Alexander's bloody clothes had him sighing. "You killed him?"

"Yup! I figured it was the only way I'd get to see you again." Alexander tossed the knife away. "And it worked."

The reaper shook his head before facing Pinckney. "Hey..." He said softly.

Alexander watched in fascination as Pinckney turned his head slightly and gazed at the reaper with lidded eyes.

"I am very sorry, but I'm afraid you are dying."

Pinckney's eyes widened. "N-No... I-I can't b-be... M-My f-family-" Blood spilled from his mouth.

"Shh..." The reaper said soothingly. "It is your time now I'm afraid."

"I-I can't-" He wheezed.

The reaper's eyes were soft and he began to gently stroke Pinckney's hair to soothe him. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Everything will be fine."

"M-My family I n-need-"

"You can watch over them from where you will be." The reaper said. "Come now. Don't you want all the pain to end?"

A sob escaped Pinckney. "I don't- I don't want t-to d-die!"

The reaper sighed before capturing the man in a kiss. Alexander felt jealousy shoot through him, only to be consoled by the fact that Pinckney was going to die. The reaper deepened the kiss and Pinckney's body went limp. The reaper pulled away, wiping his mouth.

"Honestly. I was not expecting to take his soul so soon." He said, irritated. Alexander shrugged.

"Can you blame me for wanting to see you again?"

The reaper glared at him. "You're not supposed to want to see Death."

"Well, I do."

The reaper sighed. "If you keep killing people Alexander, your soul will be tainted and you will be sent to Hell. Do you honestly want that?"

Alexander laughed. "What could be worse than this miserable world? Honestly, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. If I'm gonna be sent to Hell for wanting to see you, so be it."

The reaper blushed but scoffed. "You're playing a dangerous game, Alexander."

"I want to date Death." Alexander chuckled. "Of course I'm playing a dangerous game."

The reaper stared at him, before disappearing.

Alexander smiled. "Till we meet again dear sir!"

He glanced at Pinckney's limp body. "Till we meet again..."


	2. Charles Lee

Alexander was starting to become impatient. He was constantly walking around New York, hoping to be at a place of death. He tried to return to the hospital, but Madison had been released, so he couldn't stay.

While killing Pinckney had worked, Alexander knew he couldn't keep killing people too much yet. Not until Pinckney's case was done and dealt with. His first kill had been sloppy after all.

Sure, he'd done his research. He used the same knife that many of the gangs in that area used, they should be blamed for the murder. However, John Adams had known that prior to Pinckney's death, he'd been out with Alexander.

Thankfully, he'd thought ahead. Instead of just leaving the crime scene and heading home, Alexander actually took the knife from Pinckney's body and stabbed himself in the shoulder. He also punched himself a couple of times to make it seem like he'd been in a fight. He then returned the knife to Pinckney's wound and simply waited.

It didn't take long for the police to find him. At that point, Alexander was a bit delirious from blood loss, but that was okay. He was rushed to the hospital and Pinckney was declared dead.

Not a bad first killing, but Alexander was going to have to be more careful from now on. As annoying as it was, he had to wait before he killed again.

He tapped his pencil against his desk. The incident with Pinckney had happened two months ago, so his shoulder was mostly healed. The murder was blamed on the gangs, just like Alexander had planned.

For his next victim, Alexander planned to kill some whore or homeless person, seeing as nobody would miss them. He sighed and tried to focus on his work. If he were to kill a whore, he'd have to be careful about it. maybe he could find one on the streets and lead them away, killing them in a more secluded area. That was probably the best option.

Alexander set his pencil down and stretched. It was nine o'clock, a good time to go hunt. He grabbed his backpack, placing a kitchen knife he bought a few days ago. He put on some gloves and dark clothing that covered most of his body, put his hair in a bun, and headed out.

It took just under two hours to find a good victim. Alexander observed the girl as she walked about. Her clothing choices were obviously supposed to attract a client, but she would never be as beautiful as the reaper.

Alexander followed her for a bit, waiting until she wandered into a more secluded area. When she realized nobody was around, she turned to leave, only to walk straight into Alexander.

"Oh!" She said, eyes wide. Alexander smiled down at her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hello." He said softly, now stroking her shoulder. He wasn't surprised when the girl leaned into it.

"Hello, sir." She said, not so subtly pressing her breasts against him. "Do you need something?"

Alexander smiled, looking down at her cleavage. "What're you offering."

She giggled, wrapped her arms around him. She leaned up. "Whatever you want." She whispered into his ear.

Alexander's grip on her tightened for a fraction of a second before he relaxed.

"Let's get outta this dirty place, sound good love?" He murmured. She went to his side, clinging to his arm.

"Lead the way, sir."

Alexander didn't hesitate to take up her offer. He began to lead her away, making sure to hold onto her hand that was resting on his forearm. As they walked, he tried very hard to seem interested in her, but that was difficult when all he could think about was the reaper's beautiful eyes.

"We're here." He mumbled into her ear. They were at an older building, one he knew didn't have any security cameras. Even better, not many people were around. He led her inside, heading to a private room. She followed without hesitation. Once he shut the door, she pressed up against him, already pushing down the sleeve of her shirt.

"What do you need sir?" She asked, pushing her breasts up. Alexander pressed her tightly against him, grinning. He slipped his knife into his hand.

"You've given me everything I want, whore." With that, he plunged the knife into her back, right over her heart. She gasped against him, and he allowed her to stumble away. She fell to the ground coughing.

Alexander walked over to her, carefully wiping all the blood off the knife. She grasped his ankle, spitting out blood.

"H-How... Y-You!" Her body began to spasm a bit, while Alexander watched in disgust. He kicked her hand away.

"Really?"

Alexander's eyes widened and he grinned, quickly turning around to face his beloved reaper.

"Greetings sir!" He said cheerfully, putting the knife back in his bag. The reaper sighed, walking past him and to the girl.

"She had ten years left you know." The reaper said with a sigh.

Alexander shrugged. "I don't care. She's just a whore, no one will miss her."

The reaper sighed again before leaning over, brushing away some of the girl's hair. Her eyes were glazing over, she was dying quickly. Without another word, the reaper pecked the girl on the lips. Alexander watched as her eyes glazed completely, and her body went limp.

"So, how does the whole 'kiss and then suck soul out' thing work?" He asked.

The reaper glanced at him. "If a human is not prepared to die, they resist Death. Of course, sometimes they are too injured to fight Death once it finds them, like this girl."

"Is that why you bother talking to them? So they don't try to resist?"

The reaper shrugged. "Yes, pretty much. It is far easier to simply coax them than to fight them."

"Huh," Alexander said. "So, is there a Heaven and Hell?"

The reaper snorted. "Of course. Although Hell is not quite as horrible as you humans make it out to be. Your souls simply float there for all eternity instead of getting the option of paradise or reincarnation."

"Is there a Devil?" Alexander asked. The reaper quirked a brow.

"You mean what you humans call Satan?"

He nodded.

"I suppose you could say so. Although Satan and God left Heaven and Hell quite a while ago. Satan left us reapers in charge while the angels rule Heaven."

"How do reapers come to be?"

"I do not know." The reaper replied. "Not many reapers care to know. We simply do our job. We don't have a need to discover our origin like humans do. I can only assume that God or Satan created us millennia ago."

Alexander pouted. "That's a boring answer."

The reaper rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I need to go now."

"Wait!" Alexander called, reaching out to grab the reaper's wrist. His hand went right through the being however, causing him to stumble. "What's your name?" He asked.

The reaper glanced at him, slowly fading away. "Aaron." He said. "I am called Aaron Burr."

With that, he disappeared.

Alexander smiled to himself. Aaron Burr huh. Quite a nice name. It practically rolled right off his tongue. Grinning to himself, Alexander walked over to the corpse. He studied her for a moment, before grabbing his backpack and leaving.

\---

The girl's death didn't even make the news. He had been right in thinking that not many cared for her. No doubt her parents were either horrible or dead. Why else would she be on the streets looking to sell herself?

Alexander continued on with his life as usual. He didn't let his new activity affect his studies. Of course, the only slightly different thing was that he didn't hang with his friends that much anymore. None of them questioned it though because they all assumed Alexander was simply studying and writing a shit ton. Of course, Alexander was studying, he wanted to do well in school after all, but he was also plotting his next murder.

He wasn't sure who he'd go after next. Maybe another whore? Maybe a homeless person? But both of those targets were so boring. His last two kills had been so easy, he wanted something a little tougher. If he took down a strong opponent, surely Aaron Burr would be impressed.

Alexander sighed. Finding a victim was harder than he thought. He didn't know a whole lot of people, only Hercules, Lafayette, and John. And Aaron Burr, but they didn't really know each other. He wandered around campus. Should he go after another student? Or would that be too obvious?

"This shouldn't be so hard!" Alexander groaned.

"Shut up you ass!"

Alexander turned at the noise, unsurprised to see John screaming at a man named Charles Lee.

"You gonna make me?" Lee responded, scowling down at John.

Alexander watched silently as the two engaged in a screaming match. Charles Lee. He was strong, older too. A grin made its way onto Alexander's face.

Perfect.

\---

"Lee!" Alexander called, grinning when he saw that he was alone. The location wasn't ideal, an empty street, but it would do.

"What do you want Hamilton?" Lee spat.

Alexander smirked internally. "Nothing much." He said, fingering the knife behind his back. He slowly approached the other man, who was watching him warily.

"Stay still will yah?" He said. Lee opened his mouth, most likely to ask why, but Alexander didn't give him the chance. He suddenly ran forward, burying the knife in the fleshy part of Lee's stomach.

The man choked up blood, some of it splattering on Alexander's face.

"My deepest thanks, Mr Lee," Alexander said, pulling the knife up, creating a larger wound. "If it weren't for you, I might've had to wait longer to see my dear Aaron Burr."

Lee glared at him. He raised a shaking hand, grasping it on Alexander's shoulder and squeezing it painfully. He winced, pulling the knife out and stabbing Lee once more. He shoved Lee away, who stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Dammit," Alexander grumbled, wiping at some blood on his clothes. "You messed up my clothing!"

Lee coughed up more blood, his body shaking before stilling. Alexander watched him with a frown.

"Hey, Lee." He said, walking up to him and crouching beside him. "You dead?"

"Is this going to become a habit?"

"Mr Burr sir!" Alexander said gleefully, spinning around, grinning at the lovely reaper who was standing behind him looking quite annoyed.

"That is the second time this week." He said flatly.

"I can't help it," Alexander said. "I just want to see you."

Aaron gave him an irritated look. "Do you know how annoying it is when you suddenly get a call when you're in the middle of something? There is a certain order to everything you know. Because you keep killing people who are not supposed to be dead yet, I keep having to run around with my tail between my legs! You are making my job incredibly difficult."

Alexander shrugged. "I'm not sorry."

Aaron sighed before walking over to Lee, kneeling beside him.

"Dammit." He muttered. Alexander watched him curiously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Aaron scowled. "His soul is gone."

Alexander's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I was too late. I am guessing his soul just left his body." Aaron stood up. "It's probably wandering around now."

"Wait. So because you didn't uh, kiss Lee in time, his soul just got up and left." Alexander said.

"Well- Basically. Yes. I will probably tell Theodosia to hunt him down before he can wreak havoc."

"Theodosia?" Alexander asked, feeling jealousy flash through him. Aaron glanced at him.

"She is my Hellhound."

"You have a Hellhound?!" Alexander cried.

"Yes. Every reaper does."

"That's awesome! Can I meet her?" Alexander asked eagerly.

"Um. Probably not." Aaron said. "She, uh, she does not like humans." He winced. "They happened to be one of her favorite snacks. She would probably eat you."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell.

"Well," Aaron said. "I will depart now." He frowned at Alexander. "Try to stop killing people in the meantime."

"No promises sir," Alexander said, grinning. Aaron disappeared with a heavy sigh.

Once the reaper was gone, Alexander looked down at Lee's body with distaste. He supposed he needed to hide the body now. Sighing with annoyance, he grabbed Lee's limp wrist and began to drag him into a nearby alleyway that led to a park.

"Geez, you're heavy." He grumbled.

He made it to the park and was pleased to see that no one was around. He put Lee's body against a wall in the alleyway and stared at the ground, wondering how he was going to bury the body. He supposed he'd need a shovel for that.

Scowling in annoyance, he quickly shed his bloody sweater, shivering from the cold. He used his sleeve to wipe his cheek, hoping the blood was gone. He then hid Lee's body behind a dumpster, throwing various objects and clothes over him.

Brushing his hands together, he walked over to a nearby convenience store to buy a shovel. Clutching his new tool, he walked back to the park and searched for a fresh area to dig at. He'd seen enough murder mysteries to know that should he dig in fresh grass, it would be obvious because of the soil. Thankfully, the park had recently undergone some improvements to the landscape, so he had plenty of options.

Under the cover of the night, Alexander dug a grave for Lee and dumped his body in it. He covered up the body and then headed home.

He's had a long day after all and he was exhausted. Digging graves would do that to you.


	3. James Reynolds

Alexander wasn't surprised when he saw missing posters for Charles Lee around his college. His body hadn't been found, at least not yet. Alexander was hoping it would never be found, but it was all too possible.

He sighed, tapping his pencil against his desk. His professor was droning on about something that Alexander could honestly care less about. It had been a month since his last kill, and he hadn't managed to see Aaron nor find a suitable victim.

He was starting to get impatient.

Another problem was that his friends had begun to notice his slightly odd behavior. It was only a matter of time before they started asking unwanted questions.

He looked around his classroom, hoping to find someone suitable for his next kill. No one stood out, however. Everyone in his class was mostly nerds. Should he kill one of them, he doubted Aaron would be impressed.

Mind you, he hadn't been all impressed with Alexander's last kill. But Alexander supposed that was because Charles Lee, a jackass to the end, left before Aaron could take him to Hell or Heaven or whatever.

He sighed and tapped his pencil against his notebook. He was itching to see Aaron again. He supposed if he got too desperate, he could just kill some whore or whatever.

After another hour of class, the lecture was over and Alexander took off.

"Alexander!"

Alexander turned around and was surprised to see John running up to him.

"John? What's up?" He asked, confused at his friend's fidgeting.

"Well, the guys and I are planning to bar hop tonight. Do you wanna join?"

Normally Alexander would agree in a heartbeat, however, he still had to find a good victim, not to mention catch up on his homework.

"Sorry John," He said with an apologetic smile. "I've busy tonight."

John's face fell. "O-Oh. Okay. Maybe next time?"

"Right," Alexander said, before basically running away.

Alexander sat at his desk, tapping his pencil with a frown. On a piece of paper in front of him were names of possible victims. Nothing that could be used against him, seeing as he had just written names, not the reasons.

He absentmindedly circled the names, Samuel Seabury. He was an ideal victim. Frail, pretty quiet when intimidated and didn't have many friends. The only problem was that he was incredibly weak. Killing him wouldn't impress Aaron at all.

He sighed. It's been too long since he'd last seen Aaron. Might as well go out and find some stupid whore or homeless man to kill again.

He walks around his room, grabbing dark clothing and his 'murder backpack'. He didn't really use it for anything else. Once he was changed and had his gloves on, he pulled his hair up and grabbed a new knife that he'd bought just the other day. If he kept switching up the weapons, it would probably be harder to trace.

With a grin, he headed out.

\---

It's already been an hour, and Alexander still hasn't found a good victim. His mood was quickly starting to sour, and people around him were beginning to take notice. They stayed out of his way when he marched past.

His eyes swept back and forth, before spotting an alleyway. With his knife up his left sleeve, he entered it. Maybe some drunken idiot was around.

"Where's the money?" Someone snarled.

Alexander quirked a brow and headed over. Sounded interesting.

"Just give me the damn drugs!" Another person snapped.

Alexander grinned. A drug deal? He hit jackpot! He crept closer, peeking around the corner, spotting a scruffy looking man, scowling down at a teenager.

"No money, no drugs." The man said.

Alexander stared at the man. He recognized that hat anywhere. James Reynolds. He was one sketchy character. Alexander would be doing the whole world a favor if the man just, oh so tragically died.

The kid growled and went to punch him, but Reynolds was faster. Alexander watched as Reynolds punched the teenager in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

Alexander grinned, pulling out his knife. Well wasn't this just perfect. A drug deal went wrong. A kid, desperate for drugs, kills his drug dealer when he gets refused. Such a classic.

Slowly, with his knife hidden behind his back, he approached Reynolds.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said immediately.

"Oh drat," Alexander said cheerfully. "Guess I wasn't quiet enough."

"The hell you want?" Reynolds said, eyeing him warily.

"Nothing much," Alexander said, coming closer. Reynolds took a step back. "There's just one thing I want..."

Alexander took two more steps, before taking three. Reynolds stumbled back, fumbling for something in his pocket. He pulled out a gun, but Alexander was already on him, pushing him back.

"No need for that." He purred, quickly knocking Reynolds' gun away.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Reynolds shouted, trying to break free from Alexander, who was pinning his legs.

"Just hold still," Alexander said, before raising the knife and driving it straight into Reynolds' thigh.

Reynolds' mouth open to scream, but Alexander shoved his gloved hand over it.

"Shh..." He said, before pulling his knife out. "Struggling will only make it worse." He stabbed Reynolds again, this time right in the stomach. Alexander leaned over, putting his weight on the blade. Reynolds howled.

"Tck." Alexander tsked. "So noisy."

Reynolds tried to pry him off, tried to struggle, but he was too weak from blood loss. Alexander stood up, trying his best to avoid the rapidly growing pool of blood. Reynolds stared at him with glassy eyes as he went to the unconscious kid and place the knife in his hands, curling the limp fingers around it.

"I almost feel bad for him yeah know?" Alexander told Reynolds. "Poor kid is gonna spend the rest of his life in jail. Honestly, you're getting the better end of the deal."

Reynolds scowled at him. "Y-You f-fucker..." He stammered.

"My, my."

Alexander whirled around, startled to see a young woman in blue standing in front of him.

"Is that James Reynolds?" The woman said, eyes cold. "Hmm, best save his soul for my darling Maria."

Alexander blinked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Maria, dear." The woman called and Alexander's eyes widened when a woman in red appeared behind her.

"What is it, Eliza?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the woman in blue.

"Look dear, it's your ex."

The woman in red, Maria Alexander's brain supplied, turned to Reynolds' dying figure.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." She snarled, eyes filled with hate as she stared down at Reynolds.

Alexander glanced at his latest victim, mildly amused to see a look of shock on his face, despite the fact that he was bleeding out.

"M-Maria...?" He stammered, coughing. "H-Help me!"

Maria scowled and walked over to him, kicking him right on his wound. Reynolds chocked out a pained noise. Meanwhile, Alexander just watched with amusement.

"You think I'd help you after what you did to me you fuck?" Maria spat. Reynolds looked at her with desperation and tried to grab onto her, but she smacked his hand away.

"Eliza, I would love to reap his soul, but I never want his disgusting lips to touch mine or yours. May I call Philip?"

The woman in blue, Eliza, smiled. It was a cruel smile and didn't fit her pretty face.

"That sounds perfect." Eliza whistled, and Alexander stared in awe as a huge black dog, wolf type creature stepped out of the shadows.

"Philip," Eliza said, walking up to the creature and gently petting its mane. "That man over there, devour his soul for me?"

The beast growled, before padding over to Reynolds, who looked horrified. Philip leaned down and opened its huge mouth, before taking a literal bite out of Reynolds. Reynolds screamed in agony, before falling silent and went limp. Philip didn't stop, however, and began to chew, until all of the color in Reynolds was gone.

Alexander stared at the body, fascinated when he realized the actual corpse hadn't moved an inch and had no bite marks.

"That was amazing!" He said.

Both woman, grim reapers probably, turned to him. Both of their eyes were wide.

"You can see us?" Maria said in shock.

"Yes," Alexander said, still staring at Reynolds' body.

"Wait," Eliza said. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you that mortal who keeps making Aaron's job incredibly hard?"

Alexander pouted. "I do not make his job incredibly hard!" He whined.

"So you're the infamous Alexander Hamilton," Maria said, sounding amused. "You know, Aaron rarely loses his patience. Consider it a feat to have frustrated him so much that he actually asked us for help."

"He asked you guys for help?" Alexander said.

"Yeah," Eliza said.

"What're the chances I'll get to see him again?" He asked.

Maria shrugged. "Unless you actually witness someone, who was supposed to, die, probably not very high."

"What?"

"Alexander," Eliza said, stepping towards him. "Why are you doing this? Why kill people? Your soul is so tainted now, you'll never be able to enter Heaven."

"I don't care," Alexander said. "Aaron's... He's just something else. So handsome and adorable. Him being a grim reaper is just a plus to me. It just makes him all the more fascinating."

Maria and Eliza stared at him.

"I understand how you feel. When I first saw Eliza, I felt the same." Maria sighed. "Aaron's going to kill me for telling you this but... there's a way for you to become a grim reaper."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Really? How? You have to tell me!"

"Calm down Mr Hamilton," Eliza said. "It's a horrible thing to do, even after what you've done."

"What? Just tell me what I have to do!"

Maria sighed, smiling sadly. "You have to kill someone you love dearly. And afterward..." She trailed off.

"You need to commit suicide," Eliza said softly.

Alexander blinked. "Kill someone, I love dearly...?" He tilted his head. Someone he loved dearly... But that was Aaron. Who else... His thoughts trailed off.

"It's your choice, Alexander," Maria said. "But know that whatever age you chose to do this in, if you do it at all, will be your reaper form."

Alexander's eyes widened. "Oh! I see. Alright." He glanced at Maria. "Who did you kill?"

Eliza glared at him. "Have you no sense of shame?" She snapped. "This is an extremely sensitive subject!"

"My daughter," Maria said quietly. "I killed my daughter."

Alexander stared at the seemingly fragile and kind woman with shock.

Maria sighed heavily and looked at the ground. "James Reynolds, he was my old boyfriend. He... he didn't treat me well. He beat me on a daily basis, sometimes near death. That's why I could see Eliza. But I couldn't leave him. He was too strong and powerful. But... one day he went too far. He... He raped me."

Maria wiped away a stray tear. "I ran away the second I gained enough strength to. He never came after me but... Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant. At first, I decided to raise the babe on my own but, Eliza offered me another option. She told me about becoming a grim reaper. I was horrified at the idea of killing my child at first, but then she told me that my daughter would be reborn into a better life. I didn't want my baby to grow up with a messed up woman and a rapist for a father. I made her death as painless as possible. I fed her fast-acting poison, and then drank it myself."

"Oh," Alexander muttered quietly. That was dark and messed up, even for him.

"It's been five years," Maria said. "I know my daughter is very loved with her new family. Plus, I have my own family now. I regret the way I got here, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

Alexander nodded.

"Well, we need to be on our way," Eliza said. She and Maria climbed onto Philip's back. "Think this through Alexander." She advised. "You can't go back."

"I got it," Alexander said a bit dismissively.

With one last glance in his direction, Philip jumped into the shadows and they disappeared.

Distantly, Alexander could make out sirens wailing. Reynolds had been pretty loud. Quickly, he fled the scene and returned to his dorm.

He had a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Maria appeared. Yay! Also, Reynolds is dead! Double yay!


	4. John Laurens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sorry.

Alexander lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. To be with Aaron, he had to commit suicide. And well, murder. But honestly, that didn't bother him all that much. I mean, he has already killed what, four people? Maybe five. He didn't really know. He didn't bother counting.

He sighed, before dragging himself out of bed. Because of his... late night activities, he'd begun to fall behind on his studies. Although, if he did decide to become a grim reaper, it wouldn't really matter would it?

Well, becoming a reaper was an idea for another day. For now, he'll just focus on school work. And maybe a bit more murder. After all, he still hasn't seen Aaron.

\---

Alexander rushed to his class, flying past his fellow classmates. He had spent all night last night going over the pros and cons of becoming a reaper at this age. There were quite a few pros, but cons... there was also a lot of those. Killing a loved one before they were ready before their time was up, didn't seem fair. Of course, all of Alexander's previous victims faced death before their time was up but well, Alexander was biased.

He entered his classroom, ignoring the slight glare of the professor, and went to his seat.

"Where were you, Alex?" John hissed once Alexander took a seat beside him. "You're never late."

"I overslept," Alexander said distractedly, setting up and turning on a recorder. "What've I missed?"

"Alexander, what's going on with you?" John asked, ignoring his question. "You're different."

Alexander shot him a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm the same person."

John stared at him, eyes wide with concern. "Something's different," John said softly. "You're off."

Alexander scowled at him. "Way to make a guy feel good John." He snapped. He ignored John's flinch and began to furiously jot down notes.

Through the whole lecture, John's stare burned into him. Alexander tried his best to ignore it, but that was a bit difficult.

Once the lecture was over, Alexander bolted, ignoring John's calls.

At Alexander's next class, he didn't have any meddling friends to disturb his thinking. Once his recorder was switched on, he zoned out, allowing random thoughts to fill his mind. Possible victims swirled about in his mind, but the constant worry of Aaron not showing up quickly blocked them.

He supposed he could just kill another whore or something. Maybe he could return to the hospital. He sighed. That would probably be best. It would take time and would be annoying, but if it meant seeing Aaron again, it was worth it.

Once his classes for the day were over, Alexander headed to the hospital. He managed to sneak in by blending in with a family that was visiting some sick relative. Alexander didn't care enough to remember.

Once he passed anybody who might stop him, he broke away from the family and wandered around the hospital.

Five hours later, Alexander had seen no sign of Aaron. Filled with annoyance and rage, he stormed out of the hospital and returned to his dorm. He stalked to his closet and yanked it open. He changed his clothes, dressing all in black, put his hair up and then grabbed some black gloves.

He then grabbed a new knife that he'd bought just the other day, he was spending most of his money doing that, he'd have to eventually settle on one. It was getting expensive to keep on replacing them.

With the knife safely settled in his bag, he set out in search of a victim. It didn't take him long. A pretty young girl was leaning against a wall, pushing her chest out as much as possible and examining her nails.

With a malicious grin, he stalked towards her. Her eyes flickered up and she blinked slightly in surprise, before grinning.

"Hello, sir." She purred. Alexander grinned, before grabbing her arm and tugging her deep into an alleyway.

"S-Sir?" She stuttered.

"Don't worry sweetheart," Alexander said. "I'm just taking you somewhere private."

She seemed hesitant, but she must've been desperate for money because she went along with it. Alexander abruptly stopped, shoving her against the wall. She let out a cry and Alexander was on her in a minute.

"Shut it, you whore." He growled, leaning in close and pressing his arm to her neck.

"S-Sir, what... P-Please, stop." She stammered, fear bright in her eyes. Alexander scowled and kneed her pubic area. She collapsed to the ground, crying softly, holding her stomach. Alexander put a foot on her back and pushed her to the ground. She cried out and Alexander stomped his foot on her head. A satisfying crack sounded, her nose probably broke.

Alexander slung his backpack off and grabbed his knife. He then grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She was sobbing and her nose was bleeding heavily. Alexander grinned, before shoving his knife into her stomach.

She let out a gasped chock and lurched forward. Alexander pulled the knife out and released her. She fell to the ground gasping for breath, clutching at the wound on her stomach. With a sneer, Alexander kicked her, causing her to twist and lay on her back.

He instantly straddled her, not caring about the blood. Without hesitation, he began to stab her wherever he could. She screamed and sobbed and tried to throw him off, but Alexander didn't care. He only stopped when he heard his name.

"Alexander."

He turned his head, blinking when he saw Aaron staring at him with a disapproving glare.

"Hello, Aaron." He said, eerily calm.

Aaron quirked a brow, before looking down at the mangled corpse. "You've done quite a number on her." He said calmly.

Alexander shrugged, before looking down at her. "Huh." He said quietly, breathing heavily.

Aaron sighed, before walking over to her. He studied her for a minute, before sighing again. "She's dead." He said. "I'll have to call Theodosia again."

Alexander shrugged, before standing up. His nose wrinkled when he saw how bloody he was. "Shit." He muttered. His shirt and sleeves were splattered with blood, while his pants were basically covered. He sighed. Well, these clothes weren't salvageable.

"Sorry for the mess." He said, smiling.

Aaron glanced at him, before shaking his head. "You're absolutely insane." He said.

Alexander chuckled a bit. "Oh trust me, I know."

Aaron frowned at him. "I need to go." He mumbled before disappearing.

Alexander stared down at the body, before sighing and turning to leave. It was dark out. He doubted anyone would notice his clothes. They were black after all.

\---

Once he got to his dorm, he stripped. He changed into some more comfortable clothing, before gathering up his bloodied clothing and backpack. It was a shame he had to burn his bag, but it was the only way.

He went up to the roof of his dorm building and began a fire, burning his backpack and clothing. Once it was all burned, he put out any remaining fire and returned to his room. He stared at the bloody knife, before deciding the best course of action would be to wash it off. It was a common kitchen knife, so it'd be hard to track him.

However, he was tired. Stabbing a body multiple times was surprisingly exhausting. Just as he settled down to sleep, there was a knock on his door.

When the person knocking didn't leave, Alexander reluctantly left his warm bed and opened the door.

"John?" He said in surprise.

His longtime friend was fidgeting in his doorway, looking strangely nervous.

"John, what're you doing here?" He asked. John bit his lip.

"Can I come in?" He asked quietly.

"Uh, sure," Alexander said, stepping aside. John walked in and sat down on his desk, picking up a pencil and fiddling with it.

Alexander, confused as hell, sat down on his bed and stared at his friend.

"So... What's up?" He asked.

"Alexander. I want you to be honest with me. What the hell is going on with you?" John's eyes were hard and he stopped fidgeting. "You snuck out tonight in all black, wearing gloves. It's not even cold! And then you went to the roof to burn something? What the hell is happening? What are you doing?"

Alexander stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, you were stalking me?" He cried.

"I was making sure my friend didn't make a huge mistake. What are you doing? Dealing drugs or something?" John demanded, standing up.

Alexander stared at him silently. Maria's words echoed in his mind.

"You have to kill someone you love dearly." 

He stared at John. Was he really prepared to do this? 

He swallowed, before standing up as well.

"You want to know what I've been doing? Why I've been so-called 'off'?" He sighed, before crouching down and pulling out the box he'd placed his bloody knife in.

John stared at him waiting. Alexander turned around and pulled out his knife. He examined it for a moment, before turning back around. John's eyes widened as he took in the bloody knife in Alexander's hand.

"You... No..." John stammered, taking a step back.

"I've been killing people," Alexander said simply, shrugging. John's face twisted with horror. "Pinckney was first. After that, I killed a whore off the streets." Alexander grinned. "Lee was next. He was a bit annoying. He gave me a bruise on my shoulder, not to mention he spat blood all over my clothes." Alexander sneered. "I finished him off quickly. Buried him in a nearby park."

John looked sick. "I... I can't believe it... Alexander, why?"

"To see my darling Aaron Burr of course." Alexander smiled. "I wish you could see him. Shame you haven't had enough death experiences to see reapers. Aaron really is a beauty."

"You've been killing innocent people for some... Imaginary person? Reaper?" John said.

"He's not imaginary." Alexander snapped. "Trust me, he's real. And he's amazing."

Tears were flowing down John's face and he fell to the ground, holding a hand over his mouth.

"My best friend's a murdered..." He whispered in shock. "My best friend has killed people."

Alexander watched him silently. He glanced down at the knife, biting his lip softly. Maria's daughter was reborn, so surely John would be too right?

"I'm sorry John." He whispered, before walking towards him. John looked up when he heard the footsteps. His eyes widened when he saw Alexander advancing. He scrambled back, hitting the desk.

Alexander stopped in front of him, staring with sad eyes as his friend, his best and closest friend, stared at him with terror.

Alexander closed his eyes, before slitting John's throat. He kept his eyes closed, even when he heard John gurgle a bit, before falling silent.

Alexander opened his eyes, tearing up when he laid eyes on his friend's still form.

"I'm so sorry John..." He whispered. "You were better off this way anyway. When you're reborn, I'll make sure you have the perfect life." He took a deep breath, before raising the knife.

He closed his eyes and plunged the blade into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this fic to get so dark but, meh. (Also, apologizes that this chapter was so much shorter than previous ones.)


	5. Epilogue

Alexander watched as a man was struck by a car.

"Ha! Serves him right for running into the street like that." He said with a small grin to his Hellhound John. The dog, wolf creature stared at him with an unimpressed look.

"Tsk, stop staring at me like that," Alexander said. The beast snorted. "Sassy," Alexander muttered. "Well, you know the drill."

The Hellhound shuddered, before running down from the building they stood on, towards the dying man laying on the road.

Alexander watched as John promptly devoured the man's soul. The beast licked his lips before returning to Alexander's side.

"Good boy," Alexander said, scratching the creature's neck. John purred, leaning into it.

"Alexander, you're behind schedule."

Alexander's eyes lit up and he whirled around. "Aaron! Darling!" He cried.

Aaron sighed. "Alexander, you need to get back on schedule."

Alexander pouted, before grabbing Aaron's wrist and pulling him close. Aaron spluttered a bit, and Alexander grinned when he saw the faint blush decorating his lover's cheeks.

"You're so cute." He purred, before kissing Aaron.

Aaron leaned into a bit, before pulling away abruptly. "Alexander," He said softly. "No more distractions."

"Aw, but baby you're just too irresistible."

Aaron glared at him, flustered. "Alexander, you can't get in trouble for slacking again."

"Alright, alright." Alexander pouted, before pecking his lover's lips once more. "I'll see you soon love."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'll see at home."

"Bye sweetie!" Alexander said, waving his hand. His lover snorted, before disappearing. "Well John," He said, turning to his Hellhound. "You heard Aaron."

The Hellhound snorted.

\---

"Honey I'm home!" Alexander called, strolling into their little apartment. They lived in the human world, mostly just because it was easier to do their jobs this way. Of course, their boss, a reaper named George Washington, supplied them with money to pay for their apartment, as long as they did their job well.

"Hello, Alexander," Aaron said, smiling softly when Alexander kissed him.

It had taken awhile, in fact, it had taken Alexander ten years after he'd become a reaper to finally, finally, convince Aaron to go on a date with him. It had been so amazing, and wonderful that Alexander had asked (pestered) Aaron to go on another one.

Aaron reluctantly agreed, and after about twenty more dates agreed to be Alexander's boyfriend. They eventually went to lovers, after another ten years, but, much to Alexander's frustration, marriage wasn't a thing among reapers. Fortunately, he'd managed to convince Aaron to wear a ring. So technically, they were married.

"Whatcha making?" Alexander asked cheerfully, peeking over his lover's shoulder.

Aaron nudged him away. "I'm making pasta."

"Ooh, what type?"

"Fettuccine."

"Awesome!" Alexander kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe."

Aaron scowled, looking embarrassed. "You're crazy..." He mumbled.

Alexander giggled and nibbled on Aaron's neck softly. Aaron let out the cutest little yelp and scowled, face flushing even more.

"Alex!" He hissed before a small groan escaped his lips when Alexander latched onto a sensitive spot.

Alexander smirked, sucking a bit harder when Aaron cried out softly, dropping his spatula.

Ding dong

Alexander pulled his head away from Aaron's lovely neck and glared at the door.

"Go answer it, Alexander," Aaron said, panting quietly, escaping from Alexander's arms and grabbing his spatula.

Alexander pouted and basically stomped over to the door. He swung it open, a scowl on his face.

"Ooh, someone's in a bad mood."

Alexander blinked. "Maria?"

The lady in question grinned and gave a small wave. "'Ello."

Alexander frowned, opening the door a bit more. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I thought you'd want to have an update on John." She said, red lips pursed.

Alexander opened the door all the way. "Come on in, Aaron's making pasta."

"Sweet, his cooking's awesome." She stepped inside and made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Aaron," She said with a smile, pecking him on the cheek.

"Hello, Maria." He said a small smile on his face. Alexander pouted and tugged Aaron to him.

"Hands off Maria." He said, half joking. Maria rolled her eyes.

"So sorry." She said. Alexander pecked Aaron's lips before letting him go.

Aaron shook his head lightly. "I assume you're staying for dinner?"

Maria nodded. "Yes, I came with an update on John, and Alexander invited me in for dinner."

Aaron hummed, dividing the food onto the plates. "Alexander," He said, putting two plates into his hands. "Go put these on the table."

Alexander blinked, before accepting the plates. "Okay." He said, before turning and walking to the dining room.

He placed them on the tables and glanced back at Maria and Aaron. They were chatting softly, and after realizing that he was staring at them, they walked over.

They all took a seat, Alexander close to Aaron while Maria sat at the other end of the table.

"Thanks for the food Aaron," Maria said, grabbing her fork and digging in.

"Yeah, thanks love," Alexander said, pecking Aaron's cheek.

Aaron smiled sweetly. "It was no problem."

They all ate in silence, slight tension hanging over them. After a few minutes, when Maria reached for seconds, Aaron cleared his throat.

"You mentioned something about John?" He said. "What is the news?"

"Ah yes," Maria placed her fork down and gained a serious look on her face. "It seems he's doing well but, a couple of problems have arisen at his current school."

Alexander frowned, setting his fork down. "Such as?"

Maria sighed. "A few boys at his middle school haven't been the kindest, and John obviously has no plans to attempt to change that."

Alexander scowled, about to stand, but Aaron grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down.

"Hear the rest of the story before you go on a murdering spree Alexander." He said sternly.

Alexander huffed and crossed his arms, glowering off into the distance.

"Continue Maria," Aaron said with a small smile, still lightly holding Alexander's wrist.

"Well, I don't have much else to add. However," She shot Alexander a glare when he practically jumped to his feet. "Washington is sick of your reckless behavior. He's warned that if anyone in John's town who's not on a list dies, you'll both be punished."

Aaron blinked, while Alexander face twisted with rage.

"He'll punish Aaron?" He cried.

Maria sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Washington isn't stupid Alexander. He knows that threatening Aaron, no matter how underhanded it may be, is the only way to keep you in line."

Alexander scowled. "That doesn't give him the right to hurt Aaron, who hasn't done anything wrong-"

"Alexander," Aaron said sternly, shutting Alexander up. "Don't forget that Washington has a higher position than you. You would do well to remember it."

They had a small stare off before Alexander reluctantly sat back down.

"Is that everything Maria?" Aaron asked softly, grabbing Alexander's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah." She stood up, dusting herself off. She smiled at them, though it looked a bit strained. "Thanks so much for the meal, but I need to head out. Eliza's waiting for me."

"Alright. It was nice to see you again." Aaron smiled. "Tell her I said hi."

Maria nodded. "Will do. See you two later." She then disappeared with a small wave.

Aaron smile faded the second she was gone, and he turned to Alexander, concern written all over his face.

"Alexander," He said softly, reaching over and brushing a finger under his eye. "Are you alright?"

Alexander blinked, turning to his lover. He smiled, leaning over and kissing Aaron softly. Aaron hummed, leaning into it a bit.

Alexander tugged him closer, pulling him into his lap. They kissed for a bit, before pulling away. Both were panting softly.

"I'm fine love," Alexander said with a smile. "Tomorrow-"

"I'll take care of it," Aaron said, smiling. He pecked Alexander on the cheek, before climbing out of his lap and collecting the plates. He walked to the kitchen, stopping and turning.

"Just make sure you make it up to me." He said with a sly grin, before disappearing into the kitchen.

Alexander blinked, his pants seeming far too tight suddenly. He grinned.

"Oh, I will."

\---

Alexander leaned against a tree and watched as a bunch of middle school kids ran about. It was a bit fascinating to watch, seeing as it'd been ages since he'd been that young. The time when he was human seemed like a distant memory now.

All that matter to him was Aaron.

But, while his lover was his highest priority, he'd made a promise to his newly reincarnated friend. Nothing in John's new life could go wrong, nothing. He wouldn't allow it. He owed John that much.

"Quit it!"

Alexander turned to the noise, seeing a short boy with curly hair glaring at an older boy with neatly trimmed black hair.

He repressed a smile. John's appearance hadn't changed much. He still had crazy curly hair. However, his eyes were green instead of hazel and only had a few light freckles on his face as opposed to all over his body.

"Queer." The black-haired boy sneered.

Alexander tensed, eyes knit into a frown. He may be a bit out of touch, but even he knew that that word was meant as an insult. He pushed off against the tree but blinked when little John suddenly threw a punch.

He watched with amusement as the two got into a fight. Some things never change.

A teacher came rushing over, pulling the two apart forcefully. He watched as the two were scolded before being led into the school.

Alexander pursed his lips, before following them. He stayed outside the office for a moment, giving them a second to get ahead. He entered the office, smiling softly at the secretary.

"Excuse me," He said. She turned to him, eyes widening when she saw him.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

"Yes, about those two boys who just came in. I happened to see them fighting outside."

The secretary arched a brow. "Oh?"

"Well, to me it appeared that the boy with black hair was bullying the one with curly hair." Alexander's smile fell. "I believe the term used was 'queer'."

The woman's eyes widened and a tiny gasp escaped her lips. "I, I'll inform the principal immediately."

He smiled again. "Thank you."

She walked away and only a few minutes later, John came running out. Alexander watched as he joined another boy, chatting excitedly.

He dusted off his hands, before leaving the school. His work was done. At least for now.

\---

"Aaron?" He called softly, opening the door and wandering in. There was no sign of his lover. Alexander wasn't surprised. No doubt his work was doubled, considering Alexander had basically taken the day off.

He walked into the kitchen, wondering if he should cook something for Aaron, before deciding against it. He was a horrible cook. He picked up his phone and called a Thai place.

Just an hour later, Aaron came home.

"Welcome home love," Alexander said, pulling him into a kiss. Aaron kissed back lightly, before pulling away.

"It went well?" He asked, closing the door.

Alexander nodded. "Yeah. He'll be left alone for now at least."

"That's good to hear." Aaron squeaked when Alexander tugged him closer, both hands resting just above his ass.

"I do believe I owe you." He purred, nibbling softly on Aaron's lovely neck.

"A-Alex..." Aaron stammered, face flushing. A tiny moan escaped his lips when their hips met.

Alexander smirked, before biting down on his neck, sucking gently to leave a mark.

Aaron groaned and pulled him closer, grinding his hips against Alexander's slowly.

Both jumped when the doorbell rang.

Aaron turned to it, while Alexander glared.

"Alexander, go answer it," Aaron said, sounding flustered.

Alexander pouted, pecking Aaron's lips one last time, before reluctantly letting him go.

He opened the door with a scowl.

"What do you want?" He growled.

The poor delivery man jumped, looking scared. "U-Um, there's an order of the classic for this room...?" He stammered.

Alexander blinked, before grabbing the food and shoving ninety dollars into the boy's hand.

"Keep the change." He said slamming the door shut.

"Alexander, who was i-"

Alexander dumped the food on the ground, grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

"Alexander!" Aaron cried, falling onto the bed. His eyes were wide and cheeks flushed when Alexander climbed on top of him.

"Now then..." Alexander mumbled, unbuttoning Aaron's shirt. "Let's continue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack, that was a horrible ending. Lol sorry. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr [hamburrfangirl](https://hamburrfangirl.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
